<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferno by KillerKissed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055073">Inferno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed'>KillerKissed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doom, Doom (2016), Doomguy - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Female Reader, Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Doom Slayer | Doomguy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Terato/Exo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is in the belly of the beast where in all the souls of the space marines knew that this was not for them.</p><p>The UAC has given information about everything and anything or so you had all thought. But reading about fire and brimstone is not the same as seeing the scorching depths itself.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed to be a singular thought in all of your minds. Go home. But the UAC would have none of that nor would the brain or lack thereof behind the mission itself. Dr. Pierce started off completely sane. But everyone involved had slowly watched her spiral into insanity bit by bit. It was as if Hell itself controlled her. Dr. Hayden wasn’t fast enough in rolling in the reigns of her madness. With the ticking of her shut down inching closing in, she pushed forth your squadron to pursue her dream.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one left at this moment. You are left shaking in your suit with the pistol clenched tightly to your chest. Ammo was long gone. You haven’t even saved one lonely bullet. You were stuck somewhere in this dark abyss with all sorts of demons crawling around. You prayed to anything that listened.</p><p> </p><p>Bullets rained like a direct answer from some unseen power. A marine is a praetor suit flew from the heavens and brought justice upon this miserable place. Guts and gore went flying everywhere from any demon too cocky to know better and they were all too damn cocky. This space marine cleared the whole damn area out into a matter of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>You ran to him without thinking. You hadn’t seen another soul in who knows how long. “You saved me! You saved me!” The adrenaline was pumping. You wrapped yourself around your hero and held on. “I’m the last one alive! I’m the only survivor. This place is a horrible place. Please take me back! I can’t stay here! I’m losing my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>The helmet stared into your soul before yanking you forward and off. You had never seen such carnage as the man seemed to rip a new hole into hell. Nothing could stop him. No one!</p><p> </p><p>You were a little head of heels. It would have been from the lack of food, water, or sleep but this was literally the most amazing person that walked heaven or hell. You were smitten. The space marine blasted his way through hell without a single word. Nothing could survive his aim. He was deadly and dangerous. Your adrenaline was constantly pumping as you watched him clear room to room until the two of you made it to a seemingly ordinary room that was just like all the other places in hell. But a blast of light and a feeling of completely disorientation, you were back at the UAC, it seemed like. Metal walls surrounded you. Nothing had ever felt more safer. “Oh, thank you! How can I repay you?” You clung to him once more with deep appreciation. “I’ll do anything for you! Anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>The space marine just shrugged as if it was nothing. He probably did this every day of life through the years. But it meant everything for you. There were two things a man like him probably liked. Food and sex.</p><p> </p><p>You were no damn cook.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take care of you.” You practically purred. This was a new lease on life. You’d happily take care of him. You were just grateful to be breathing, let alone back on earth safe and sound. You wiggled out of your suit in a jiffy and unbuckled anything that stood in the way of getting to him. A fat, flaccid cock twitched alive underneath your scrutiny. Your mouth watered at just the sight. To hell with any thoughts of holding back, you put his soft length in your mouth and started bobbing back and forth. You slurped and slobbered all over his hardening length until it was hitting the back of your throat as if to beg for access. Who were you to deny him? You widen your mouth and let him slide down your throat with watering eyes. You look up at the space marine to see your own reflection in his helmet. What a grateful girl you are, you think to yourself as you move with such gusto. His hips are jerking back and forth in response.</p><p> </p><p>You press your face into the coolness of his suit as he’s full sheathed inside your mouth. He’s twitching inside your throat. You dip a hand inside the suit and cup a very heavy set of balls. You’re eager for what’s inside and hum in appreciation. You feel his hands slide to your head in an almost careful hold. How strange to be so soft yet so hard against evil? You nod your head the best you can as if to let him know it’s okay. He gently takes you back and forth, rocking himself in your mouth. You’re slobbering all down your chin and the front of his suit. Who cares? No one will see and if they did, it doesn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>You pull away from his hold for air, letting his dick slid off your stomach and stand erect in front of you. It bounces with excitement. You lick up the underside and wiggle where you sit as your heat is gushing from between your legs. “I’ll put you somewhere nice and warm, okay?” You nudge him to sit on the floor. You feel like he’s almost dazed as you slid the suit that was underneath all your armor completely off to expose your body to him. You climb up on him and point the head of his cock towards your cunt, letting his slide between your lips and folds to mix the saliva and juices.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready, mister?” You ask, dropping down to fully sheath yourself on his dick. He spreads your walls, veins rubbing in all the most wonderful places. You bounce up and down wanting to make the most of his view of yourself. You can tell by the way his gloves are digging into your hips that he’s close. The grind of his armor does wonderful things against your clit. “I want your load, okay? You can cum inside, pump me full. It’s the least I can do!” You bounce faster on him, all the fuzzy feelings tying a knot in your belly. “I’ll cum on your cock, oh god, I will.” You closed your eyes and tilted your head back, seeing stars as every nerve in your bed felt hot.</p><p> </p><p>He bounced up inside you hard, seeming to want to rut into your guts to spray your walls with all the jizz he could. You squealed loudly and collapsed on top of him as it felt like the two of you continued to ride the waves of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>You kissed the front of his helmet before whispering to him. “Thank you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>